He Won't See
by iBelieveInAngels
Summary: Crow can't even hate Akiza for this, because she didn't do anything. Yet Yusei wants her anyway and it KILLS him. Crow/Yusei, Yusei/Akiza. Rated for Swearing.


Yes I should be working on Domino High Musical. But my sister's (AngelsFireNIce) birthday is coming up and I promised I'd write some stuff for her, and family comes first. Right after family is school, and I just started college. I hate it. For the most part. I love my philosophy and anthropology classes and math is actually not killing me yet, but English is. I hate it.

Anyway- this is my sister's first birthday present. She has 3 more which I may or may not post (the rest are all pairings from GX). Happy Birthday!

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's.**_

* * *

"There's just something about her."

Those words send Crow's stomach plummeting to the tenth circle of hell.

Yusei watches Akiza as she's trying to teach Luna how to braid her own hair- it's not going well, but Akiza keeps smiling and encouraging Luna, telling her that it's okay, it took her a while to learn too.

It's such a cute scene and Crow wants to vomit. Of course Yusei loves her. How could he not? She's beautiful, she can duel like nobody's business, she isn't one of those girls who just sits around waiting to be saved, and now she's great with kids too.

'_Fucking fantastic_.'

Of course Crow can't compete with her. Yeah, he's a great duelist, he grabs life by the horns, he's FANTASTIC with kids, and he's not bad looking either.

But Yusei doesn't swing _HIS_ way.

Yusei glances at Crow.

"She's just…not like other girls."

'_Really Yusei? I didn't notice because I've been pining after you all these years. You know all those times you walked by me and stole my breath? I want it back. I don't care if I sound like a whiny little girl right now- I spent a thousand nights losing sleep over my feelings for you. First figuring out that I loved you loved you, not loved you as brother. Then planning how I would tell you, and now trying to convince myself that there's plenty of other fish in the sea and Goddamnit I don't want you if you're going to be this oblivious. But truthfully I can't see myself with anyone else. Actually, I just can't see anyone else. I only see you and if you're going to pick Akiza over me then give back all the time I wasted loving you.'_

But instead Crow says what Yusei wants to hear. "Yeah. She's…something else."

The absolute worst part is that Crow can't even hate Akiza. Not after getting to know her- She's the girl who came from a broken family and had her heart torn to shreds by the man who swore up and down that she was special, that he loved her and then used her for his own gain. Actually, Crow admires Akiza for that. He doesn't know how she can still get out of bed and smile and teach Luna and the other girls how to braid their hair and act like she's not a mess. Because of course she's a mess- you can't be betrayed like that and not be a mess. God knows Crow's only got a third of that drama and he's a mess.

He's sure that her strength is another quality that makes Yusei love Akiza.

When he can't take anymore he walks away and pretends that he's not dying over the fact that Yusei doesn't notice or doesn't care. He goes down to the garage and works on his runner, because he needs something to think about besides Yusei.

But he isn't alone for very long. The door slams and he looks up and who is there but Saint Akiza herself.

He pulls a smile out of somewhere and pastes it on his face.

"Hey Akiza. What's up?"

Akiza leans against the wall and looks Crow dead in the eye.

"I don't love him."

_Woah. Back. The Fuck. Up_.

"What? Don't love who?"

She sighs. "Yusei. I don't love him. Not the way that he wants me to anyway."

This is a tough sentence for Crow to process.

"And… why are you telling me?"

She laughs. "Please, Crow. You think I can't see the way you look at him? I looked at someone like that too, once. You're head over heels in love with him."

She pushes off of the wall she's been leaning against and stand there with her arms folded.

"I don't want to break his heart- Yusei doesn't deserve that. But I won't lead him on to make him happy, because he doesn't deserve to be lied to either."

She pauses. Crow tries to make sense of all this, but only one thought is coming to him_- He still has a chance_.

Akiza smiles as if she knows what he's thinking. "Sooner or later I'll have to tell Yusei that it's not happening. And when I do, you better make sure that you're there to help him pick up the pieces."

She pats his arm as she walks past him and out of the garage, and only much later- after he's come down slightly from his euphoric state- does Crow realize that he should have hugged her. Instead he decides that when he and Yusei adopt their first baby, she can be the godmother.

* * *

I wrote this while listening to "Teardrops On My Guitar" by Taylor Swift. Can you tell?


End file.
